


A Queer Couple, Indeed.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Asexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, Totally Gay Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queer Couple, Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Have you considered writing Ace Peggy? and cute Cartinelli fluff after Peggy explains that to Angie. Idk. I'm bad at this.” (that-one-animator)

After a rather harrowing day of espionage and nearly being killed once again, Peggy limped over to The Griffith in the dead of night, holding on to her still sore arm. Tonight she had to sneak into another classy establishment, although donned a red wig this time so as to not raise suspicions lest the SSR buffoons made an appearance. Peggy laughed quietly to herself at the thought of her ever-growing collection of wigs in her closet.

-

In the club, Peggy was tailing a man who was supposedly working for Leviathan. She had no problem using good old sexism and sexuality to help a few things along. More often than not, it made her job quite a bit easier than if she were a man.

So, there she was, in a lovely black number that showed off her assets a bit too well. She pushed through the throng of dancing, mingling people and slipped into one of the back rooms. Her charm and her very distracting cleavage allowed her to slip past the men stationed in front of the doors reserved for ‘business transactions’.

After interrogating the man she was after, she had to run. And running in heels was always a pain in the arse. The guards ran after her once they found their boss half dead on the floor, a letter opener protruding from his thigh and his arms bound by his necktie.

The men caught up with her, one managing to grab her arm. She stumbled and was promptly slammed into a wall. She had to get away quickly, wrenching her arm from the man’s strong grasp. Peggy stabbed the man’s foot with her heel, suddenly glad that she’d worn them, and threw a hard right hook to the face. The man wailed and fell limp, letting go of Peggy.

The other man tackled her to the ground, his knee crushing into her left calf. She struggled with the heavy man, throwing punches and scratching wherever she could reach while trying to search for a viable weapon nearby.

Her hand found something metal which she grasped and hit the assailant on the head. He was knocked out instantly, leaving Peggy with a dead weight on top of her.

"Well, that wasn’t very hard," Peggy muttered to herself as she shoved the hulking man off of her.

She brushed herself off before checking herself over for all the damage. Arm, probably dislocated; calf, bruised; head, a little knocked about but otherwise fine. Peggy took in a deep breath and limped over to where Jarvis was waiting for her.

-

Jarvis didn’t try to talk to her, merely fixing her arm up before driving her to The Griffith. She thanked him and pulled the wig from her head before stepping out of the car. Peggy had to sneak back into the building, thankful that this wasn’t her first time doing so.

Peggy thought she must look a sight, hair a complete mess, dress rumpled and ripped, hobbling along. And lord help her if Angie caught sight of her. She quickly made her way to her room, not drawing any attention to herself. Once behind closed doors she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"Hm, not as bad as I thought," She spoke to herself, letting her eyes trail up and down her body.

If Peggy was being honest, she never really found sex appeal … well, appealing. She couldn’t understand how the other girls in the building risked sneaking men into their rooms, or staying out late to have a bit of fun. It just never made sense what the big deal was about sex.

Sure, Peggy had her fair share of crushes, kisses, hell, even love with Steve Rogers, but the idea of sex was downright distasteful and unpalatable. All her life she thought that something was wrong with her, because everyone in her life had told her that sex was an important part of being in a relationship.

But, as she grew older, Peggy realised that nothing was wrong with her. She was who she was and nothing was going to change that. Speaking of change, Peggy thought about a rather cheeky, rambunctious, young lady who worked at the Automat.

The thought of Angie brought a smile to her lips. If anything or anyone could make her day better it was Angie. A quiet knock on her door pulled Peggy from her thoughts. She grabbed her silk robe and shrugged it on, wrapping it around herself, before cracking the door open to peek around.

'Speak of the devil,' Peggy thought with a small smile as she opened the door wider to let the waitress in.

Once the door was closed the Agent turned around and found Angie making herself comfortable on her bed. The look in her eye told Peggy that she was in for an interrogation.

"So, English …" Angie drawled as she scrutinised Peggy’s appearance, a smirk tugging her lips up, "You look a little more than disheveled."

"Hm, yes, well," Peggy started, pulling the robe tighter around her body and crossing her arms, "I had quite the busy night."

"Mhm," Angie gave her that look, one that Peggy had seen the other woman give many times to the other girls who had just spent time with their beaus.

"Oh, no, no, no! Dear god, don’t give me that look, Angie. I did not spend the night with anyone!" Peggy said firmly, "Besides, I … I’ve never had sex, I don’t particularly want to, nor do I find it appealing in any way."

Peggy held her breath, waiting for some kind of reaction from Angie. The reaction she received was drastically different from the one she was expecting. Where she thought Angie would laugh at her, she had gotten up and hugged her. Angie’s hand rubbed comfortingly along her back.

"Peggy," Angie said as she pulled away to look into Peggy’s eyes, "I’m glad you told me … And, if we’re both bein’ honest here and sharing secrets, I uh, I’m not like other girls either. I’ve always … Preferred the company of women. Please don’t think any different of me, English."

Peggy could only smile.

"How could I think any different of you, Angie? You are an amazing person, and I happen to be quite fond of you. I honestly thought that you’d tell me that something was wrong with me for not having any interest in sleeping with anyone."

"Hey, I may poke around and ask about that kinda stuff, but it’s only ‘cuz I like to see the girls blush like virgins. How else am I supposed to get my kicks?" Angie laughed.

"And I’m not so close-minded to think any less of you because of your own preference in company. That would be incredibly hypocritical of me. And besides, I find that I quite … enjoy your company," Peggy smiled, letting one hand travel up to cup Angie’s now pink cheek, thumb gently rubbing along the skin.

"Uh … Y-Yeah, me too," Angie stuttered with a shy smile.

"Oh, dear. Have I made  _the_  Angie Martinelli tongue tied?” Peggy teased.

"Shut up, English. You talk too much."


End file.
